


One Moment

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Changeroom sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak and Bashir in the change room of Garak's shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment

He knelt before an almost nude Julian Bashir in his shop's curtained changing room. Julian chattered away happily, obliviously, about Odo and a woman, the advice he'd given, and how Chief O'Brien had caught him and thrown him into a pool of piranhas.

He put down his sizing scanner and ran his fingers up Julian's bare inner thigh.

Julian's monologue stopped and his breath caught; for a moment they were both still. Then Garak leaned forward and kissed Julian just below the navel, closing his eyes and brushing his lips against the soft, warm skin.

He sat back on his heels and looked up at Julian; Julian looked back down at him, wide-eyed, then nodded. "A--all right."

He kissed Julian again, a bit lower than the first time, and moved down until he reached the waistband of Julian's bright blue briefs. He moved his hand further upward to squeeze Julian's testicles, and he licked Julian's erect penis through the cloth. Julian groaned, and tentatively stroked Garak's neckridges with his fingertips.

After he pulled Julian's underwear off, he went slowly, licking Julian's cock with the tip of his tongue, hands on Julian's thighs. Julian's fingers on his ridges were just as gentle.

After a few moments, Julian's fingers stilled on his neck, so Garak stilled his tongue. Their eyes met, and Julian laughed. One finger trailed from his shoulder to his ear. Garak smiled slyly and flicked his tongue under the head of Julian's cock in response.

Understanding reached, they played for a time, drawing each other deeper and deeper into arousal with light caresses. Garak squirmed, kissing the head of Julian's cock. Julian whimpered when he licked him again. "Elim..."

"Julian..."

"Should I show you how much I want it, or try to outlast you?" Julian asked, then squeezed, making him squirm again, making him arch into Julian's hands.

He took Julian's cock into his mouth then, sucking as Julian kneaded him. When Julian came, he gave Garak's neck a long, final squeeze that left Garak shuddering and moaning.

~~~

Garak opened his eyes, smiling wistfully at the ceiling as he released his own cock. It hadn't happened that way, of course.

He had indeed knelt in front of Julian with a sizing scanner, Julian had been dressed in nothing but a pair of Starfleet-issue briefs, and Julian had earnestly related his exchange with Odo...

~~~

"Are you certain your advice was correct, Doctor?"

Julian looked puzzled. "Of course. You know as well as I do how lonely he is, but he's genuinely interested in this woman. If he doesn't tell her he wants to be with her, how can she say yes?"

"On the other hand, if she's _not_ interested, she may end their friendship."

Julian smiled. "I don't think she's uninterested. She's been flirting with him since they met."

"Sometimes flirtation means nothing more than flirtation, Doctor."

Julian blinked; Garak could see a connection made. "Nobody should be lonely like that. Not when they have the chance to say something." His tone was encouraging.

Garak's heart pounded; he could barely believe he was considering the question after all this time... He smiled blandly, a neutral mask comfortably in place, and asked, "Is that a hint, Doctor?"

Julian nodded once, decisively, and took Garak's hand in both of his. "Yes. It is. Elim..."

Garak bit back a moan of pleasure, looking up into Julian's beautiful, loving eyes.

"...I know that Ziyal loves you. She's _waiting_ for you to say something."

~~~

It had been foolish, so foolish, to hope for anything more. Julian was an intellectually stimulating companion, and their friendship was more meaningful than anything Garak had anticipated when he'd introduced himself. If Julian couldn't fathom that Garak might want to make love to him, that was hardly reason for disappointment.

~~~

"Doctor," he said the next time they were at lunch, "I'm afraid you've misinterpreted my feelings for Ziyal."

"Oh?"

"I do hope you haven't said anything that might encourage her."

"Of course not, Garak. I wouldn't do anything to interfere."

Garak smiled at the absurdity of that. "Of course."

"Dax likes you. She'd help if you wanted."

"I assure you, Doctor--"

Julian smiled and shook his head. "I know you, Garak. And I saw the look on your face yesterday."

"I actually feel quite paternal towards Ziyal," Garak persisted, enjoying the rare, virtuous thrill of honesty. "I was thinking of introducing her to a suitable young man."

"I'm sure Kira will be thrilled," Julian quipped.

"I'm sure."

Julian's skeptical smile lingered for a moment, then he shifted, sipping his tea. "So, have you finished those stories I lent you?"

"I have. Unusually enjoyable for something written by a human, but I did have a few objections."

"Of course." Julian leaned forward, eyes sparkling with affection and the anticipation of debate. "Tell me what you thought."

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
